<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revelation #12 by enbyinaband</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467038">Revelation #12</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyinaband/pseuds/enbyinaband'>enbyinaband</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Break Up, Confrontations, Engagement, F/M, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Moving On, Post-Relationship, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyinaband/pseuds/enbyinaband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David P. Brown/CorpseHusband, Joel Berghult/David P. Brown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revelation #12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like usual, Joel threw himself at a project to distract from dealing with personal matters except that instead of working on a daily upload he was focused on helping his best friend with wedding planning. He was obligated to help even at the timing was ill-fitting, for Jonas was not the only one with news.</p><p>"Joel!" The younger one called out as he entered the flat, not yet knowing why it felt unusually cold, "You busy?"</p><p>"It's not really the best- eh, fuck it, what's up?"</p><p>"Bianca said yes!"</p><p>"Oh… she did?"</p><p>"Hell yeah!" he responded gleefully, sobering once he realized the other was quiet and collected rather than upbeat, "Enough about us, are you okay?"</p><p>"Nope! Dave and I broke up."</p><p>"What?! Shit, I'm sorry for barging in…"</p><p>"Don't be, I needed a distraction."</p><p>Pursing his lips methodically as he looked over the older one, the visitor noticed the reddened eyes were glazed over, far away so he did not have to continue to feel the fresh wound taken from parting ways with his newest ex. Not needing an invitation to make himself at home especially since they once lived together, Jonas quickly grabbed two long-necked bottles and brought them to the couch, the first opened and handed over before taking a sip from his and sitting a few meters away to offer enough space needed as he processed what had happened, "Do you wanna talk about it??"</p><p>"Not much to say," he gave with a shrug after swallowing the beer, "Between my schedule and his mental health, we drifted apart romantically. We decided to stay friends, but not talking for at least a few weeks to get over this."</p><p>"Sounds like a fair compromise at least."</p><p>"I guess… it's gonna be awkward as hell when he comes for the rest of his stuff."</p><p>"Well… why don't you stay with us for a couple nights? It's the least I can do."</p><p>"Shouldn't you ask your fiancee first??"</p><p>"Way ahead of you," Jonas stated as he showed the texts between him and Bianca, "Figured you'd need some company, so…"</p><p>"You're the best, y'know? So is she, let her know that."</p><p>"I will! Now, finish your 'apple juice' and go pack."</p><p>It didn't take long for Joel to get settled in, for even though a month had easily passed and he went back to the apartment he had rented out to film videos he remained a guest at his friend's place. Financially, he had helped where he could even though most of it was denied, to make himself less of a nuisance; Joel knew he had worn out the welcome, yet going back home meant facing that he was single, as if he didn't already have a reminder from mindlessly scrolling Twitter one day while lounging on the sofa.</p><p>"That's fucking fantastic!" he let out, accidentally startling a nearby Chihuahua, reaching over to pet her reassuringly before returning attention to what had gotten him riled, "He's already moved on."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Dave! He's hanging out with Corpse so often, it's obvious…"</p><p>"Are you talking about him saying 'I think I'm straight, but I deeply love Corpse and it's not for his voice'?"</p><p>"What else?"</p><p>"Didn't you two date though?" Bianca asked, confused about the post.</p><p>"Yeah, but we never broadcasted it."</p><p>"He's a private boy, remember?" </p><p>"Ah, quite right," the lone woman mused, pausing with her meal prepping to properly acknowledge the two, "Since you brought him up… do you feel ready to go home?"</p><p>"I mean… Maybe?"</p><p>"It's not that we don't enjoy your company," Jonas added, not wanting his future wife to have full responsibility, "It's just that we've got planning to start on and she's re-opening her online business."</p><p>"Nah, I understand."</p><p>"You don't have to leave today."</p><p>"Okay, thanks. In the meantime, do you need any help?"</p><p>"Well, we're having a party to celebrate the engagement. Would you mind helping us get ready by Friday?" </p><p>"Sure, no problem."</p><p>"We appreciate it," Jonas gave, bracing himself for what was about to be addressed, "You should know, Dave's coming."</p><p>"...Why?"</p><p>"Well, he is our friend and we want to invite those closest to us."</p><p>"Unless that's a problem, we could wait." Bianca added, knowing how sensitive the subject was to him.</p><p>"No, you've waited long enough," Joel decided after a moment, letting out a heavy sigh, "I'll admit, it's going to be difficult, but I'll do it for you guys." </p><p>Easier said than done, but he couldn't deny the couple from gathering with everyone involved in their lives even if it meant facing David and his new boyfriend. Luckily, Joel was not focused on that part as much as he thought considering that he was tasked with helping the bride-to-be with decorations, food, and the wine list, which proved to be preoccupying. </p><p>"Hey Bianca?" he asked as he started putting down the plates, cutlery, and cups, "Am I counting wrong, or is there an odd number of seats?"</p><p>"Hmm? Oh, yeah, there should be thirteen."</p><p>"Am I the odd one out?"</p><p>"Oh honey, no!" she started, going to lay a reassuring hand on his sagging shoulders for a few seconds before she had to turn around and play hostess with the first group to arrive, "Bloody hell… We'll talk later, 'kay?"</p><p>"No worries, you're the star of the night."</p><p>"And Jonas isn't?"</p><p>*He wishes!"</p><p>Sharing in a light fit of laughter before the woman of the house parted ways, Joel let it fade into a somber demeanor while he finished the task at hand hoping that he would be able to stay put together, even while under the influence, when he was faced with an old fling returned to only being friends. That contemplation continued on in the background as he greeted a familiar curly haired, green eyed man and his long-term girlfriend as they made themselves known with warm greetings all around; not long after PJ arrived, the high-level energy was tripled when a familiar American entered with his wife.</p><p>"Jack?! What in the hell are you doing here?"</p><p>"It's a party, right?" he asked, giving a shit-eating grin at the reception to his answer, "Jonas reached out to me on a whim and we didn't wanna miss out."</p><p>"Of course not, alcohol's involved!"</p><p>"It's kinda our thing." Erin retorted, nudging Joel's arm with a bent elbow, "How're you doing, by the way?"</p><p>"Pretty good, still on that consistent uploading grind!" he remarked, forcing a smile that should have come naturally, "Gotta make sure my producer can afford his wedding."</p><p>"It's a noble cause."</p><p>"I try!"</p><p>Trying to present his usual demeanor of always being positive, Joel could feel how the effort would drain him, yet he had to get ready with the people showing up in quick succession. Making himself busy again, he went to pour everyone except for PJ a glass of wine, bringing the one who was left out a cup of green tea after clearing it with Bianca, for he did not want to make any assumptions. When he came back the second time with a mug, he was met with a person he had only come into contact with a few times online through a mutual friend and his wife.</p><p>"Hey Ken, nice to meet you in person," he greeted, offering his hand before acknowledging the woman next to him, "You must be Mary?"</p><p>"You'd be correct!" </p><p>"Nice to meet you as well, can i get you drinks?"</p><p>"We're fine, thanks."</p><p>"Is Felix behind you?" </p><p>"Nah, we came straight from the airport," Ken responded, picking up on a little of the nervousness in the others voice, "You need him for something?"</p><p>"Just trying to get ahead with the co-hosting duties, y'know?" he gave as an excuse, trying to avoid the man he caught in his periphery, "How're things going for your channel?"</p><p>"Can't complain. Well, I could, but given the circumstances I won't. Things are better with the new set up."</p><p>"Good to hear, hopefully that'll help with the revival."</p><p>He braced for the approaching couple to come next, but his face still started to heat up with the anticipation; Dave honestly looked happy with the younger guy and it hurt so badly. Still, he had to be cordial and tend to their needs if called upon, "Hey Dave."</p><p>"It's been a while," he stated with a slight solemness as he looked over Joel's features, "You look good."</p><p> </p><p>He tried so hard not to scoff at that, "Well, luckily I had some friends to fall back on."</p><p>"Hopefully we can get back to those terms."</p><p>"I do too. So, is this your new partner?" </p><p>"Oh yeah! Joel, this is Corpse."</p><p>"In the flesh?" </p><p>"Yeah, that's the reason for this old thing," he stated, gesturing at the simple black mask, bright brown eyes indicating his laid-back personality even as he pointed himself out a little, "Only a lucky few get the whole view."</p><p>"Oh, I'd imagine." </p><p>Dave blushed at that, hiding behind the red streak of hair before tossing it over his shoulder casually, which only formed a new crack in his wavering facade, for it was not long ago when he had been.on the receiving end of those cutesy moments shared between just them even in a crowded room. Even when he removed himself to greet the most famous Swede and his wife, the last of the couples to arrive, and retrieve refills on refreshments Joel couldn't stop fixating on how his former flame seemed to be doing better than he had in the last few months leading up to their breakup, so instead of fulfill his duties he passed it off to the groom-to-be before rushing to his borrowed bedroom and locking himself in the attached bathroom.</p><p>"God damn it, I <em> loved</em> you!" he let out, feeling a twinge of guilt already. Why lie to himself? Those feelings weren't gone even if they had separated. </p><p>He missed being half of a pair, but through no fault of his own that other pair was not only gone, but out there flaunting a new find: hiding might have been cowardice, but he had to let it all sink in somehow and would take as long as he needed until his face was dry. Dave was out there ignoring all their history just to get replaced with a better, younger version of himself, so of course he couldn't carry that baggage out there during the main event no matter how hot it burned on the inside to face those realizations especially as tears seared his blonde eyelashes.</p><p>Then the knocking came, proving him.wrong that his missing presence would be noticed. Great…, "I'll be out in a few!" </p><p>"I'll be out here waiting when you are." came that captivating voice that only caused Joel's aching heart to gain more mixed signals.</p><p>"Oh, good…" he muttered, actually needing to use the facilities now that he had been brooding absentmindedly for long enough. Only another hint that relieving his bladder had not been first priority as he took time drying his hands and opening the thin door, "You can go ahead now."</p><p>"I wanted to.see you, alone." </p><p>"W-Why?"</p><p>"'Cos you're acting dodgy," the Brit started, dark.blue eyes fixing him in place, "I noticed you glancing over when you talked with Ken."</p><p>"You did?"</p><p>"Subtlety was never your strong suit. What's going on?"</p><p>"It's noth-"</p><p>"Dude, drop the act! Did me coming here really fuck with you?"</p><p>"Not exactly."</p><p>"Then why are you avoiding me?"</p><p>No more going out to local pubs and laughing  at drunk girls clinging to their significant others for fear that they'd get hit on otherwise. As if Joel didn't do the same, twining his arm with his now ex boyfriend while walking around boardwalks looking for places to eat before going home and making out sloppily and undressing each other.Perhaps putting a label on what they had added pressure to their naturally flirty relationship, but both boys had wanted to have a try at being official. So much for that, because their friendship was in need of repairs now and neither wanted to admit to failing as partners. Instead, Joel stared at the other in exasperation as if he was unaware, "You moved on so fast!"</p><p>"You said it was okay!"</p><p>"Yeah, well…"</p><p>"Were you lying?!</p><p> </p><p>"Not exactly? I dunno!"</p><p>"What do you know then?"</p><p>"...That I miss what we had. I hate not having you around."</p><p>"It's not like I've gone away."</p><p>"No, but… My opportunity has."</p><p>"What did you have in mind, that we'd get married?"</p><p>"Yes, actually!" Joel let out, voice breaking embarrassingly with the amount of emotional driving force behind the admission, "But now that it's out of the cards what am I supposed to do?" </p><p>"I'd like for you to be supportive, is that too much to ask?"</p><p>"No, but… Give me a little more time? It hurts so much."</p><p>"How'd you think it makes me feel?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>